Henry Turner
Henry Turner, also known as Will, was the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). When he grew up, he became a sailor in the Royal Navy, eventually deciding to find his father and free him from his curse, an obligation to sail the Seven Seas for all eternity as captain of the Flying Dutchman. During his adventures, Henry encountered the terrifying ghost crew led by Armando Salazar, who requested him to find the known pirate Jack Sparrow. Biography Early Life About nine months after the War Against Piracy, this child would be born to Will and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). For the next nine years and few months of his life, young Will Turner would remain with Elizabeth until his father's return from his ten-year duty aboard the Flying Dutchman.Young Will Turner had to be nine years old by Will's return from his 10-year duty. He was born 9 months after Will's departure, and Will returned 9 years later. On the day of his father's return from the Land of the Dead, young Will sang a song, which his mother had taught him, while the sun was setting. It was here that young Will witnessed the green flash as well as meeting his father, Will Turner, for the first time.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Reconnecting with his father When he grew older, the young man wanted to reconnect with his father, so he decided to free him from the curse of the Flying Dutchman. Now known as Henry, he spent several years searching for him, eventually becoming a headstrong young sailor in the British Royal Navy. He served aboard the powerful warship called the Monarch.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Jack Sparrow Thrown into the brig of the Monarch, Henry was unable to participate in battle when the ship was attacked in the haunted waters of the Devil's Triangle. That accidentally led to Henry being the only survivor of the battle, in which the Monarch's crew was massacred by the ghosts led by Captain Armando Salazar. When Salazar walked below deck, he picked up a wanted poster of the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow from the floor and asked Henry if he knew Sparrow. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar walked through the bars and asked Henry to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Behind the scenes *The character had multiple portrayals in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series; in the final scene of At World's End, Dominic Scott Kay portrayed the character only credited as "Young Will Turner"; while Brenton Thwaites portrayed the adult "Henry" in Dead Men Tell No Tales. Lewis McGowan portrayed "Young Henry" in the latter.John Lewis Christmas ad Scot to star in Pirates of the Caribbean - The Scotsman *The character was listed as "Young Will Turner" in the ending credits for At World's End. Although Thwaites' character was only confirmed as "Henry" in Dead Men Tell No Tales promotions at first, a behind the scenes video credited Thwaites as "Henry Turner".Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - New Look! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0HEWeTvM8Q *Before it was confirmed that Henry was the son of Will and Elizabeth in the fifth Pirates film, rumors claimed that the character's full name is "Henry Maddox", a brash young British officer who would intercept Jack Sparrow in his quest for the Trident of Poseidon and fall head over heels for Carina in the process. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references Category:English Turner III William Turner III william Category:Individuals Category:Swann family Category:British Royal Navy Category:Dying Gull crew